In a typical client-server network, each of the clients in the network establishes a connection to a central server. A client requests services and data from the server. To communicate with another client, a client sends a request to the server. Typically, the clients do not establish direct connections to one another. In a client-server network with N clients, each client has 1 connection to the server, and the server has N respective connections to each of the clients. For example, as shown in FIG. 31A, in a client-server network with 6 clients, each client has 1 connection to the server, and the server has 6 respective connections to the clients.
In a typical peer-to-peer network (or “P2P network”), each member (or peer) in the peer-to-peer network establishes a connection to each of the other members. Using these direct peer-to-peer connections, the members send data to and request data from the other members directly, rather than using a centralized server (e.g., compared to a typical client-server network where members interact through the server). Typically, each member in the network has similar responsibilities in the network and the members are considered generally equivalent (as network members). In a peer-to-peer network with N peers, each peer has N-1 connections to other peers. For example, as shown in FIG. 31B, in a peer-to-peer network with 6 peers, each peer has 5 connections to other peers
In some peer-to-peer networks, a server is also used by the members for some centralized services, such as address discovery (e.g., for establishing the connections for building the peer-to-peer network).